Reddie Secrets
by ktayyyyyyy
Summary: They say bad news comes in threes, Rachel and Eddie childhood one night stand had 3 outcomes, will history repeat itself and will that night come back to haunt them...
1. Typical Morning

Eddie and Rachel sat at the pub; they had both had a lot to drink.

Eddie: I really like you rach

Their lips came closer…

**Rachel's office**

6 weeks later….

Eddie: rach what's up with you, you haven't spoken to me since that night

Rachel: Eddie that night was a mistake…just like that night 17 years ago

Eddie: Rach let's talk

Rachel: Eddie it was a mistake…..anyway you're with Mel now

Eddie: Rach

Rachel: get out Eddie

(Rach took a photo out of her drawer, it pictured 3 little babies, and Rachel was 16 Eddie was 19 they had a one night stand, 3 months later Rachel found out she was pregnant, Eddie doesn't know no one knows that Rachel and Eddie have triplets together Natasha, Tyler and Kieran. There in boarding school in Ireland)

**Staffroom**

Eddie came in fuming (this didn't go unnoticed by the other staff)

Steph: Had a lovers tiff

Melissa gave Steph a glare

Melissa: what's wrong?

Eddie: Let's move in together

Melissa: what

Eddie: let's move in together, me you and Philip

Melissa: yes

They kissed

Rachel walked in

Eddie: listen up me and Mel has something to say

Mel: were moving in together

Rachel's heart sunk

**Outside Rachel's office**

A tall thin girl with long Black wavy hair and big brown eyes walks in holding a baby.

Bridget: hi how may I help you?

Girl: im looking for Ms Rachel Mason

Bridget: and who's asking

Girl: Natasha….Natasha Lawson


	2. Suprise

**Staffroom**

They were all celebrating

Rachel: sorry Eddie about earlier

Eddie: it's behind us like you said in the past

They looked into each other's eyes

Bridget comes rushing in

Bridget: ms mason there's a girl looking for you in the office

Rach: what's her name?

Bridget: Natasha Law

(RACHEL CUTS HER OFF)

Rachel: I will be right up

Rachel leaves in a hurry

Steph: something tells me our Ms Mason is hiding something

Eddie: shut up Steph

**Rachel's Office**

Rachel rushes in

Natasha: Hello mom

Rachel: Tasha

(They Hug)

Rachel: what are you doing here?

Natasha: I want you to meet someone

(Natasha picks up the baby from the couch)

Natasha: Mom meet Ollie…Ollie meet your nana Rachel

Rachel stands there in shock

Rachel: Oh My god….How…When….Where

Natasha: you surely know how, it happened 2 days ago I didn't even know I was pregnant it just came out

(Rach holds im)

Rach: his gorgeous…im a granny


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Staffroom**

Eddie: I better go check on Rachel

Mel: she's with someone

**Rachel's Office**

Rach: so the boys are they okay

Natasha: being there usual self

Rach: like always…..I missed ye

Natasha: we missed you

Rach: move home all of you I will get the boys we can be a proper family

Natasha: what about dad….Eddie is it is he still working here

Rach: ya his with your aunty Mel now

Natasha: that cow …I always hated her

Rach: Tasha

Natasha: you love him

Just then Eddie walks in

Eddie: what's this?

Rachel: Eddie this is my

Natasha: daughter…Natasha

(Tasha shakes eddies hand)

_(What's going on I walk in Rachel is holding a baby and there's a girl there who says she's Rachel's daughter she looks about 16 Oh MY GOD)_

Eddie: Oh my god

Rachel: Eddie don't this is not what you think it is

Eddie: what age are you Natasha

Natasha: 16

Eddie looks shocked

Eddie: Rachel is she mine

Rachel doesn't answer

Eddie: answer me Rachel

Rachel: Natasha meet your dad


	4. Further suprises

**Rachel's Office**

Eddie: Rachel why didn't you tell me

Rachel: Eddie I didn't want to ruin your life

Eddie: its okay

Natasha: so eddie have you any more kids

Eddie: Michael his 4

Natasha: great 3 brothers

Eddie: what do you mean by three?

Rachel: Eddie Natasha is a triplet….. WE HAVE TWO BOYS ASWELL

Eddie: anymore secrets Rach

Rachel picks up Ollie

Rachel: Ollie say hello to your granddad

**Staffroom**

Steph comes running into the room

Steph: guess what

Matt: mason and Lawson are shagging

Melissa gave Matt a glare

Grantly: Enlighten us Stephanie

Steph: I was passing Rachel's office and….

Davina: and

Steph: there was a baby in there

Tom: what

Steph: Something tells me that Rachel has a secret….A BABY secret

Mel: don't be silly… Rachel has no kids

They all give her a look

**Rachel's office**

Rachel and Natasha have been filling Eddie in

Natasha: I better be off….so mom I will bring my stuff back to yours

RACHEL: sure (handing her a spare key)

Natasha hugs Rachel and Eddie

Natasha: bye Eddie…I mean dad

Eddie: bye darling

Natasha and Ollie leave

Eddie: Rach why didn't you tell me… I would have been there for you

Rachel: it was complicated

Eddie: Three kids together and we have a grandchild

Rachel: ya

Eddie: did you say the boys were coming up tonight

Rachel: ya I'm going enrolling them into this school…. But of course no one will know that their related to us

Eddie: and Ollie he can go into the school crèche

Rachel: ya isn't her gorgeous

Eddie: just like his granddad

Rachel: oi you

Eddie: Rachel would you mind if I came up and saw the boys tonight

Rachel: of course not they are your sons but what about you and Mel moving in together

Eddie: I will tell her I'm going to a mates

Rachel: is 7 okay

Eddie: perfect and Rach thanks

Rachel; for what

Eddie: making my life complete

Eddie leaves and Rachel can't help but feel happy


	5. Staffroom

**Staffroom:**

Eddie and Melissa are in the corner ,Melissa all over Eddie, Grantly is reading the newspaper, Tom is making coffee and steph and matt are gossiping

Rachel walks in

Tom: Rach you okay you look very pale

Rachel: ya im fine thanks

Jasmine: so who are this new family

Rachel gives eddie a look

Rachel: Natasha, Tyler and Kieran Lawson

Grantly: by any chance are they your off-springs Eddie

Steph: don't be ridiculous…..there far too good looking

Eddie: STEPH

Rachel: that's enough…. Now don't forget we have a staff meeting in here at break

Grantly: How could we

Rachel leaves

Matt: is it me or does our ms mason look a bit peaky

Steph: I would say she was up the duff but I say the last time she has had any action was when she was a prozzie.

Eddie: Shut up Steph

Steph: ohh Eddie is getting a bit protective if you ask me

Melissa: Eddie are you okay

Eddie: fine, (storms out)


	6. Meeting the boys and The Plan

**Rachel's House**

Two good looking tall thin boys arrive with suitcases; They both have short black spiky hair they look like a mini Eddies

Tyler: mom

They hug Rachel

There is a knock on the door

Eddie: Hi rach (he gives her a kiss on the check)

Rachel: Boys meet your dad Eddie

They all hug

They are all sitting down for dinner

Tyler: so dad what do you do

Eddie: im a maths teacher and im deputy head at waterloo road

Kieran: No way

Tyler: so are you two going out

Rachel: no guys Eddie is with you your aunty Mel

Tyler: that *****

Rachel: Tyler

Kieran: his telling the truth

Later on Eddie Tyler and Kieran are playing the Xbox, while Rachel and Natasha are cleaning up

Natasha: mom

Rachel: yes darling

Natasha: do you love dad

Rachel: don't be silly

Natasha: I can see it

Rachel: I can't his with Mel

Natasha: but he loves you too I know it

Eddie comes over

Eddie: Rach I better be getting home Mel will be wondering where I am

Rachel: I understand

Eddie: Thanks for a brilliant night

Rachel: boys say bye to your dad

Tyler and Kieran: bye dad

Natasha: Bye dad

Eddie leaves

Rachel turns around to Natasha

Rachel: but his with Mel now

Natasha: you get a new man make him jealous

Rachel gives her a look

Natasha: I have a friend George his gay but he loves acting as peoples boyfriends he has done it loads…his 32 the same age as you

Rachel: are you crazy…it would never work

Natasha: give it a try… I will call him


	7. George

**Classroom**

Natasha walks in

Bolton whistles

Chloe: shut up Bolton

Natasha: thanks

Chloe: im Chloe this is Danielle, Alisha, Janece, Donte, Paul, Bolton and Phil

Natasha: Im Natasha Lawson… These are my brothers Tyler and Kieran

**Staffroom**

Rachel: so any problems

Grantly: The buggers drew on my face the last day while I was

Eddie: asleep?

Rachel: exactly

Steph who was looking out the window

Steph: oh my my who's this

Matt: who is it

Steph: Mr tall dark and handsome

( A tall thin dark haired man gets out of a BMW he is wearing a suit and holding a baby seat (Ollie))

Rachel: George

Rachel rushes out into the hall

Steph, Matt, Eddie and Melissa follow

George: Rach

(He picks up Rachel and spins her around)

Rachel: what are you doing here… I thought you were in London at a conference

Steph: why don't you tell us over a cuppa

In the staffroom everybody is gathered around George and Rachel who are holding hands

Eddie is over in the corner with a look of thunder on his face

Mel: rach where have you been hiding this handsome fella

Rachel blushes

Steph: Rachel you never told us you had a baby

Rachel: that is Georges Nephew Ollie

Matt: so how long are ye together

George: about 3 months

Steph: so what do you work as

George: im a doctor

All the girls: ohhhhhhhhhh

Eddie is starting to get very jealous… Rachel can see this and can't help but smile

Jasmine: so how did ye meet?

George: well it's a long story

Steph: were all ears

All the girls continue to engross in conversation with George

George: I better be leaving

Rachel: okay

He gives Rachel a long kiss

Which all the girls and matt cheer at to Eddies disgust

George: bye

Steph: Rach where did you pick up him

Rachel: Phonebook

Rachel smiles picks up her coffee and leaves

Steph: I was wrong our Ms Mason is getting a bit of action


	8. Reactions

**Rachels Office**

Rachel is telling Natasha what happened

Natasha: Oh My God and how did Dad react

Rachel: he was dead jealous

Natasha: you know whats next

Rachel: what

Natasha: I heard dad say that him and Melissa are going to this restraunt in town you and George have to go there and snog the face off each other

Rachel smiled

**Staffroom**

Rachel, Steph, Matt, Melissa and Grantly are carrying on as usual

Eddie storms in and goes straight over to Rachel to Melissa's disgust.

Eddie: Rachel we need to talk

Rachel: about what

Eddie: I don't like this new guy around my kids

Rachel: the kids are 16 Eddie and anyway it's none of your business

Eddie: it is if it involves my kids

Rachel storms out

Melissa comes over to Eddie

Melissa: what was that about?

Eddie: school business

Melissa: looking forward to going out tonight

Eddie: ya

He walks out


	9. Apologies and Jealousy

**Classroom**

Janece: so where ye guys from

Tyler: well we were born in London but we have been going to boarding school in Ireland since we were 8

Bolton: serious man

Tyler: ya…so the head teacher here what she like

Bolton: she's a ledge man

Paul: and fit

**Rachel's Office**

The final bell has gone and Rachel is packing her stuff

Eddie struts in

Eddie: Rach I'm sorry about earlier

Rachel: you should be….. George is so nice and his brilliant with the kids

Eddie: I know

Melissa walks in

Mel: Hi guys

Rachel: hi Mel, how's Philip

Mel: good, Rach me and Eddie are having a housewarming party tomorrow night do you want to come

Rachel: Tomorrow night…. It's just I'm suppose to be going out with George

Mel: bring him,

Eddie is getting jealous

Rachel: I can cancel

Mel: thanks Rach

Natasha, Kieran and Tyler walk in

Natasha: Ms Mason you said we can get a lift with you

Rachel: of course I will be out in a minuet

(Hands them the key)

Rachel: I better be going

Mel: so do we….Eddie here is taking me out for dinner tonight

Rachel: how lovely


	10. Dinner for four

**Mason-Lawson house**

Rachel is getting ready

George and Natasha are helping her choose a dress

George: did you see him today I thought he would hit me when I picked you up and spun you around

Natasha: This dress is perfect

She picked out a short lace pattern dress that fitted Rachel perfectly it showed off her tiny waste and her slim legs

Natasha: his going to be so jealous

The three of them laughed

**Restraunt**

Eddie and Melissa are sitting at a table ordering when Rachel and George come in

Rachel: oh **** there over there

George: don't worry

(George puts his hand around Rachel's waist)

Melissa: look who it is

Rachel: hi

Melissa: so George are you coming to our house warming tomorrow night

George: wouldn't miss it for the world

Eddie gives a look of disgust

Melissa: sit next to us

Rachel: I don't know

Melissa: come on…waiter

Awhile later and Rachel and George are sitting next to Mel and Eddie

_(Eddie can't stop thinking about Rachel how beautiful she looks tonight, Her smile it would light up your heart…I love her so much but now she has poxy George the doctor I hate him his just so perfect)_

Melissa: so tell us George how did you and Rachel meet?

George: well, I'm Rachel's Doctor, one day she came into my surgery looking stunning (Rachel blushes) and from then on I knew it was love, it took me weeks and weeks to build up the courage to ask her out for a drink…..so one day I just asked her and she said yes

Rachel: yup that's how it happened

Melissa: awwww that is so sweet


	11. Whats the date?

**Staffroom the next day**

Eddie can't keep his eyes off Rachel

Rachel is looking very pale and thin this does not go unnoticed by the other staff

Tom: Rachel coffee

Rachel: no thanks

Matt: Rachel Mason without a cup of coffee…is there something wrong Rachel

Rachel: at the moment the smell of coffee just makes me want to gawk

Steph: that's one of the signs of pregnancy you know

Rachel: Steph don't be ridiculous

_(Oh **** what date is it…. I'm late **** **** **** I can't be the last time I did it was with… oh **** 12 weeks ago)_

Melissa: Is everybody coming to our house warming tonight

Steph: will there be free booze

Melissa: yes

Steph, Matt and Grantly: I'm in

Rachel leaves

Jasmine: I wonder if Rachel's okay

Davina: she does look very washed out

Steph: probably all the late nights she has been having with her new fella

**Rachel's office**

Rachel waits patiently for the result on the stick…..positive

Rachel: ****

Natasha runs in

Natasha: what's up mom?

Rachel: I'm pregnant


	12. House warming and 7up

**Mel and Eddies House**

Rachel, Steph, Eddie, Mel, Matt, Tom, Davina and Grantly are all talking

Melissa: Rachel what can I get you to drink

Rachel: I will have just 7 up

Melissa: what about some red wine

Rachel: no I'm driving home

Steph: so Rachel where's that handsome man of yours tonight

Rachel: his on call at the surgery

Matt: what about a drinking game… we say something and if you did it you must take a shot… 7 up for you Rachel

Steph: Have you ever had a one night stand

Everybody drank

Matt: have you ever snogged a colleague

Rachel, Eddie, Steph and Tom drink

Tom: have you ever danced on a car

Rachel and Steph drink

Eddie: Have you ever slept with your boss

Rachel Eddie and Steph drink

Everybody looks at Rachel

Rachel: I was p*ssed

Everybody laughs

Melissa: Have you ever gone skinny dipping

Rachel drinks

Steph: when

Rachel: last week

They all burst out laughing Rachel was enjoying herself

Eddie was beginning to get a bit drunk

Eddie: who wants to play strip poker?

Melissa: Eddie I think you have had enough to drink

Eddie: come on….Rach I bet you're up for it

They all laugh but Rachel's not impressed

Eddie: it's not like it's your first time

Rachel: Eddie that's enough

Eddie: with your past

Rachel gets up and grabs Eddie by the wrist and pulls him out into the kitchen

Rachel: what are you playing at Eddie?

Eddie: I love you Rachel

Rachel: Eddie you don't mean that

(Eddie leans in closer and kisses Rachel)

Rachel: Eddie we can't

Eddie: I know you love me as well

Rachel: Eddie your with Mel

Rachel begins to walk away

Eddie: if I wasn't with Mel, would you give me a chance

Rachel ignores him

Eddie: would you

Rachel: yes but things are different you have Mel and I have George

Eddie: what about that night

Rachel: What about it

Eddie: it meant something….what do you expect us to do forget about it

Rachel: I don't know

Eddie: that's what you're acting like

Rachel: shut up Eddie

Eddie: forget about that night because it didn't mean anything to me…..it was only a bit of fun anyway

Rachel: Eddie I will never be able to forget it….because I'm…I'm pregnant.


	13. Promises

Rachel's office

Eddie struts in

Eddie: hi Rach

Rachel ignores him

Eddie: why are you giving me the silent treatment….we needs to talk about our baby

(Eddie strokes Rachel's check)

Rachel angrily puts some files in the cabinet

Rachel: you were a real pig to me last night

Eddie: I'm sorry…..I had too much to drink

Rachel: that isn't a good enough excuse

Eddie: this baby is

Rachel: Eddie I can't do this

Eddie: Rachel you can

Rachel: how can I have your kids be Melissa's sister and Philips Aunt?

Eddie: We will work this out

He kisses her

Rachel pulls away

Rachel: what are you doing?

Eddie: I love you Rachel

Rachel: No no no Eddie don't do this

Eddie: We can I will break up with Melissa and we can be together

Rachel(sarcastically) like one big happy family

Eddie: ya you me Tasha, Tyler Kieran Ollie and this baby

Rachel: what about Mel…and Philip

Eddie: it's you I want to be with

Rachel: Eddie

Eddie: I love you Rachel and I will show you that

Rachel: okay but only if you promise that you won't leave us

Eddie: I promise


End file.
